


Three's good company

by kingbeezelbub



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Naked Snuggling, Sharing Body Heat, Threesome - F/M/M, comfy times, general naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: In a cold night in Gotham, the Outlaws find a way to keep...warm.





	Three's good company

"Ugh." The redheaded man known as Arsenal, aka Roy Harper, groaned as he shifted under the covers. "Why's it so chilly in here? Couldn't you find a better place, Jaybird?"

"Shut up, Harper." Jason Todd, aka Red Hood, growled from the left side of the alien princess of Tamaran, Koriand'r, aka Starfire. "Be grateful that I let you in my humble abode, you _plebeian_."

" _Jason,_ " The orange-colored beauty narrowed her green eyes at him as she nudged his side. "Be nice."

The trio were currently resting in the bedroom, devoid of clothing underneath the covers. The touch of cold air brushed against their faces, but the feeling of skin against skin made them forget that for the moment. They were initially stopping at Gotham for a day before moving on, but dealing with a gang war had delayed them a bit, so they decided to hang out at one of Jason's safe-houses for a while.

"Yeah, Jay, be nice~" Roy chirped from the other side of the nude woman beside him, enjoying her long, silky hair against his skin. "The princess said so~"

"You're lucky Kori's keeping you from coming over there to show you what for," His boyfriend sneered, ignoring Kori's frowning at him. "I'd make you say my damn name."

"In your dreams." The former Titan stuck out his tongue.

"Boys." Kori huffed out.

"Even in my dreams, I still own your ass." Jason shot the redhead a grin. "And you always cry out for me like a needy little bitch whenever I do it, too." He began to snicker before he was interrupted by Kori lightly swatting at his ass. "Ow..."

"Don't make me remind you why I am royalty." The redheaded woman chided firmly. "I do believe you had an experience first-hand."

"I remember that," Roy grinned widely. "Saw Kori sitting on you, looking all regal and dignified, while you looked like hell." The archer could feel a certain part of him getting aroused from that memory.

"Bullshit, that's not what happened. I was getting ready to rock her world." The dark-haired man felt his face flush up as he tried to defend himself. "I had her screaming at the top of her lungs when I put the moves on her."

Kori just smiled in amusement as Roy let out a snort. "Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Jaybird."

"What have you ever done with her that made her feel like a queen, huh, Roy-boy?" Jason eyed the archer with a skeptical eye.

"Lots of things. L-Like that one time I found her sweet spot during one of our fun times, and she kept crying my name over and over." Arsenal felt Kori's hand stroke his member under the covers as he shot a smug smile at Jason.

"Riiight. You keep on thinking that." Jason felt his alien girlfriend fondling his butt and he wasn't going to lie, he was loving it.

"Well, I think you two need to kiss and make up. Preferably in front of me." Kori smirked as she felt her boys cup her bare breasts and grope them. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who deserved to have a little fun under the sheets.

"Yeah..." Roy sighed. "I only wish Jay didn't have to act so smug after sex."

"What? I'm not smug. Those are lies spoken by a whiny, redheaded brat." Jason earned another light slap to his ass from the other redhead in the bed. "Ow. That hurts. I can feel that." He huffed, pouting.

"I will stop if you behave," Kori spoke in a motherly tone while Roy was hiding his goofy grin by burying his face into the Tamaranean's soft hair.

"Yes, mom." Jason grumbled, relaxing as her hand once again soothingly caressed his ass. He moved his hand down from her chest to between her legs, stopping at her crotch. "I'll be real good..."

"I am glad to hear that." Kori turned to Roy and leaned slightly forward to kiss his forehead. "I want my boys to be nice to each other. No arguing~"

"Ok, mom." Roy chirped, pressing his body against the orange woman's and getting comfortable, as well as Jason.

The three of them slowly fell into a warm and cozy sleep, their bodies huddled together and smiles on their faces.


End file.
